digimon_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Loss
Loss is fourth film of Digimon Adventure tri.. Plot As the Digidestined try to reestablish their friendship with their rebooted Digimon partners, they briefly come across Meicoomon, who has retained her memories of Meiko despite the reboot. While the others seem to get along well with their partners, who evolve back into rookie form, Sora has trouble reconnecting with Biyomon, who appears hostile towards her. Later that night, as Tai and Matt try to help Sora with her worries, they are suddenly attacked by Machinedramon, whose attack spreads the Digidestined and Digimon across the Digital World. Meanwhile, as Nishijima looks into the whereabouts of Himekawa, he is approached by a Digimon named Hackmon who relays a message from Homeostasis warning him about Yggdrasil, who are targeting Meicoomon for something known as "Libra". Sora and Biyomon end up in the desert, where they come across Meiko, who came to the Digital World to search for Meicoomon. When Meicoomon attacks them out of fear of abandonment, Meiko manages to stand up and calm him down. Just then, they are attacked by the Dark Gennai that had disguised himself as Ken, who attempts to capture Meicoomon and Sora's Digivice. As the other Digidestined all come to their aid, the Dark Gennai reveals that the reboot was all part of Yggdrasil's plan and sends Machinedramon and Metalseadramon after them. Elsewhere, Himekawa finds her old partner Digimon, Tapirmon , but is shocked when he doesn't remember her. As Tai, Matt, and Hikari manage to strengthen their bonds enough to Digivolve their partners and defeat Metalseadramon, Sora risks her life to protect Biyomon from Machinedramon, digivolving her into her mega form, Hououmon, who defeats Machinedramon alongside Seraphimon and HerculesKabuterimon. Meanwhile, Dark Gennai attacks Meiko, sending Meicoomon into a fury and causing her to digivole to Meicrackmon once more. Cast Humans *Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya *Vic Mignogna as Matt Ishida *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi *Mona Marshall as Izzy Izumi *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa *Robbie Daymond as Joe Kido *Johnny Yong Bosch as T.K. Takaishi *Tara Sands as Kari Kamiya *Cristina Vee as Meiko Mochizuki *Cherami Leigh as Maki Himekawa *Doug Erholtz as Daigo Nishijima *TBA as Gennai Digimons *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon, MetalGarurumon, Tsunomon *Cherami Leigh as Biyomon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon *Anna Garduno as Palmon, Tanemon *R. Martin Klein as Gomamon, Bukamon *Laura Summer as Patamon, Tokomon *Kate Higgins as Meicoomon, Gatomon *TBA as Hackmon *TBA as Elecmon *TBA as Tapirmon *Kyle Hebert as WarGreymon *Melodee Spevack as Birdramon, Garudamon *Dave Mallow as Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon *TBA as Motimon *TBA as Yokomon *TBA as Koromon *TBA as Nyaromon *TBA as Salamon *TBA as Hououmon Non-speak *MetalSeadramon *Machinedramon Flashback Characters *Puppetmon (flashback) *Piedmon (flashback) *Triceramon (flashback) *Hippogriffomon (flashback) *Orochimon (flashback) *LoaderLiomon (flashback) *Ebonwumon (flashback) *Baihumon (flashback) *Zhuqiaomon (flashback) *Azulongmon (flashback) *Megadramon (flashback) *Triceramon's Partner (flashback) *Hippogriffomon's Partner (flashback) *Orochimon's Partner (flashback) Release Home media Sequel Symbiosis Trivia *It is Seraphimon's second appearance since Digimon: The Movie. Category:Movie